The Arrangment
by deenew27
Summary: Princess Bonnie is having to pay for what her parents did to her people, by marrying the Prince of Mystic Falls. She only met the man once and she was not fond of him then, but she has no choice her people are starving and they need the food. Bonnie will have a chance to make things right for all in Whitmore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arrival

I glance out the carriage window watching as the sun begins to fade behind the mountains. It has been quite a journey from my homeland to my new one. Let me start at the beginning...

"Mother, Father please! There has to be another way!" Bonnie pleads with her parents, the King and Queen of Whitmore. "My child it is the only way our people are suffering and I would rather you marry the Prince of Mystic Falls then have an unnecessary war." King Hopkins says. Bonnie stares at the marble floor. "Bonnie, please don't fight us, our people are starving we are desperate, you are the kingdom's only hope." Bonnie looks up at her mother with disgust. "Yes, because you care so much for the people that you raised the taxes on everything! Our people suffer because of you idiotic decisions, you have failed this kingdom! And now you ask me to give away my life to a man that I have only seen once, to wash away your mistakes!" King Hopkins comes down from his throne and strikes her. Bonnie falls to the floor. She hears her mother gasp.

"You are going that is the ends of it, now get up." Bonnie does not looks at them when she rises. "Jenna!" The queen calls. The doors open and in comes Jenna. "Yes, your Majesty?" The king sits back on his throne. "Prepare my daughter for her departure, she leaves at once." Jenna bows she leads Bonnie out of the throne room. "Your Highness, what happened?" Jenna asks once they are safely in Bonnie's quarters. "I told the truth." Bonnie stands in front of the mirror as she wait for Jenna to help with remove her dress. "He's never done that before, I will admit that I was terrified in that moment." Once her dress is off Jenna retrieves a more comfortable one.

She comes back with a long blue corset sundress with white pumps. Bonnie changes then Jenna tightens it. Bonnie sits down in her chair while Jenna works on her hair. "I fear that this will be the last time I will see you." Bonnie makes eye contact with her in the mirror. Jenna smiles sadly. "Do not fret your Highness we will meet again one day." Bonnie smiles slightly. She stops and moves away when Jenna brings the face powder over. "No, if I am to meet my future husband I will not hide behind that." She stands, "Are my things packed?" Jenna nods. Bonnie takes a deep breath as Jenna opens the door. They walk to the courtyard a place that Bonnie won't miss because of how dull it looks. When they are outside the gate Jenna hands Bonnie trunks to the coachmen.

"I will miss you Jenna, you are the closest thing to a mother that I've had." Bonnie's eyes start to water. Jenna hugs her. "Your Highness, I shall miss you as well." Bonnie releases her she wipes her tears away before stepping into the carriage. She takes her seat as the door closes behind her she looks up to the balcony and sees her parents, she turns her gaze away from them and back to Jenna with a sad smile she waves as the carriage starts to move. Bonnie sighs as she looks out at the blazing sun so high in the sky. Bonnie leans back against her seat and falls asleep. When she awakes it's evening and she sees her new home. The courtyard is filled with colorful flowers and stones even a fountain surrounded by lots little green bushes. It's much too soon when Bonnie realizes that the carriage has stopped.

She waits for the coachmen to open the door. When he does someone that his ot him hold their hand out to her. She takes it slightly hesitant. When she steps out she releases the man's hand. "Princess Bonnie. Welcome to Mystic Falls. My name is Jeremy I'm the Prince's advisor." Bonnie nods, "So you're a Lord?" Jeremy shakes his head. "No, I am not. Come his Highness awaits." Bonnie rolls her eyes but follows him. "So what is he like?" Jeremy chuckles. "I will let you decide for yourself, your Highness." Bonnie shakes her head as they pass kitchen. They stand outside the throne room Jeremy opens the doors. She goes in she sees a man sitting on the throne with hair as black as night and piercing blue eyes and an arrogant smirk that she wanted to swat off his face.

"Well, hello Princess. I've been expecting your arrival." Bonnie stares at the man perplexed. "What? Am I not what you were expecting?" Bonnie shakes her head then smirks, "Why yes, because your not him." The man chuckles, "Of course I-." He his cut off when someone else joins them. "Damon, was this really necessary? I don't think my betrothed was fooled by your foolish attempt." Bonnie turns around and to see a man with black hair combed back with hazel brown eyes, he was dressed in the royal robes, unlike the man who sits on his throne. "Apologies Princess Bonnie, my cousin was just suppose to greet you." Damon chuckles, "Where's the enjoyment in that, Lorenzo?" Bonnie says nothing, she knows that back at home she should stay quiet if the men are talking.

"Princess Bonnie are you alright?" Bonnie looks up into the prince's eyes she forms a smile. "Yes, I feel fine." The prince is not convinced his smile turns into a frown as he looks at her cheek. "When did this happen?" Lorenzo asks as he gently takes her face in his large hand. "This morning after I had heard from my father that I was to marry you." The prince's frown deepens, "And he struck you out of anger?" Bonnie looks away from him, "Yes but, not out of defiance. I only spoke the truth, words that he knew were true." The prince let's go of her chin he turns to Jeremy. "I will take her to the healer an escort her to her quarters. You are dismissed for the rest of the night." Jeremy bows before leaving.

Lorenzo extends his arm to her she loops her arm through his and they walk out the throne room to the healer. "So Prince Lorenzo-." The prince chuckles, "Please call me Enzo." Bonnie nods, "Then please call me Bonnie." He nods. Once they reach the healer's quarters Enzo let's go of her having her sit in the chair. A woman appears with a bowl and a rag which she uses to clean the wound. Bonnie winces at the pain soon it's stitched up they leave. Enzo leads her to the bedchambers he opens the door Bonnie walks in and looks around the room it was a nice shade of green her trunks were placed against the wall next to the window that from the looks of it goes to the garden. "Is it to your liking Bonnie?" She turns around and smiles kindly. "Yes, thank you."

Enzo shakes his head. "No need for that, Bonnie. Please do make yourself comfortable, I know you had a long journey here so you must be exhausted." Bonnie nods slightly. "I would like to get some rest." Enzo smiles, "Of course, I shall have food be brought to your room shortly, and I will see you tomorrow." Bonnie bows he takes her hand and places a kiss on her wrist before he leaves. Bonnie let's out the breath she was holding as she still feels tingles from his kiss on her hand. She shakes her head a knocks on her door. "Your Highness." Bonnie looks to the maid who has just entered. "Yes?" The maid bows, "My name is Victoria, the prince told me I am to be your lady in waiting." Bonnie nods to the brown haired maid.

"Well, thank you and would you mind helping me out of this corset?" Victoria nods she walks over and unties the stings loosing it the dress so she could step out of it, "The bath was prepared for you moments ago." She places a robe on Bonnie one that is not her own and leads her to the bath. Bonnie steps into the warm water and sighs. "Do you need any assistance?" Bonnie shakes her head, "No, thank you. Can you please fetch my dinner?" Vicki nods and leaves closing her door behind her. Bonnie lathers her skin with the oils she had been given she smiles loving the scent. Not long after Vicki comes back with her food. "Prince Lorenzo had told the chef ahead of time." Bonnie steps out of the bath wrapping a towel around her waist.

Bonnie opens her trunk and grabs one of her undergarments and her nightgown. She puts them on and then eats. Once she finished the delicious meal Vicki combs her long black hair. She stands climbs into the comfy bed Vicki places the covers over her. "I shall see you in the morning, your Highness." Bonnie nods, "Victoria, please call me Bonnie." The maid nods as she closes the door. Bonne smiles slightly as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Talk

 _Bonnie wakes up with a smile she turns to her left and soon realizes that the prince is lying next to her his with no shirt. She looks at him in shock he begins to stir, Bonnie holds her breath. His hazel brown eyes meet her green ones and he smiles._

 _"Good morning, love." He reaches over and strokes her cheek. Bonnie's eyes close his hand is so warm and gentle against her skin. She sighs against his palm when she opens her eyes she sees him smile brightly as he moves closer to her and kisses her sweetly on the lips. Bonnie feels like she's on fire. She pulls away with a smile. Enzo pulls her to his sculpted chest he kisses her hair._

 _"Hmm, you are indeed a beauty, love I'm truly happy to call you my wife." Bonnie gasps shooting upright._

Bonnie places a hand over her heart. _Did I really just dream about that? No, Bonnie you are not here to love him, you're here for your people. Not to mention how inappropriate it is to think of a him when you don't know him._ She nods to herself and soon there is a knock at her door. Bonnie sits up and takes a deep breath.

"Enter." The door opens and in comes Vicki with her breakfast. "Your Highness." Bonnie looks at her puzzled by why she called her that instead of her name. Before she can question her Jeremy walks in.

"Good morning your Highness." Bonnie knows why now. "Sir, Jeremy." The man chuckles and shakes his head. "Please, that name is worse than Lord." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Jeremy smiles he turns to Vicki nodding and she places the tray with Bonnie's food on the nightstand next to her. "Jeremy is just fine. Prince Lorenzo would like to meet with you in the garden in an hour." He closes the door behind him.

"Victoria I would like you to get my bath started. After I eat I shall bathe and I would you mind helping me pick out a dress for today?" Vicki smiles as she makes her way to the washroom. "Of course, Bonnie." She closes the door. Bonnie eats her meal in silence it was really good. Once she's done she pulls the covers off her just as Vicki comes out. Bonnie grabs her robe as she enters she removes her clothes and steps into the bath with a sigh she asks Vicki to close the door so she could clean herself. Bonnie shakes her head at the vivid dream she had of the prince, she cheeks start to feel flush. Bonnie takes a few deep breaths before she finishes up.

"Victoria." Bonnie calls. The door opens and in comes Vicki holding a towel for her she wraps it around herself and steps out. When she's back in her room she looks to see that Vicki has chosen a green lace formal strapless dress with a pair of tan shoes that would be hidden under her dress. Bonnie finishes drying herself off before she puts on her undergarments and then allows Vicki to help her with the dress. Bonnie then sits in front of a mirror while Vicki combs her hair and styles it with a few lilies back in letting her natural waves fall behind her. She nods to Vicki through the mirror and they both smile. Bonnie stands she takes sighs calmly and goes towards the door. Vicki opens it and waiting for her his the Prince's cousin.

"I must say if I was not already married I would have been overjoyed to know you would be my bride." Bonnie shakes her head. "I'm not so sure of that Cousin." Bonnie looks to her left to see the man she is to marry dress in a black suit with white loafers the crest of his kingdom on his right in gold. He smiles at her as he approaches Bonnie return it. He takes her hand giving her a kiss on her wrist. Bonnie does not say a word she gaze at him. They both hear his Cousin clear his throat. They both face him.

"I shall take my leave. I will see you in a few months cousin. Try not to scare her off." He bows then leaves. Enzo shakes his head. "How do you fare this day?" He asks as he extends his elbow to her. Bonnie loops hers through his. "I feel wonderful, thank you." He smiles as he leads her to the out the doors to the garden. It's a lovely sight with various flowers, some that Bonnie had never seen before not even in her books. Enzo releases her arm and goes to get her a flower. He comes back with a purple one. Bonnie thinks it's a carnation, but it's not.

"It's a peony a rare flower to this part of the world." He says as he hands it to her. Bonnie accepts it as she smiles at it's lovely scent. "Thank you." Enzo smiles. "Come, there is a spot just up ahead where we can discuss certain matters." Bonnie looks away from him a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. He leads her to a wonderful patio area with a comfortable outdoor dining set. Enzo pulls out her chair and she takes a seat. Enzo takes a seat next to her. A heavy silence falls between them.

"About, the wedding. I think we should wait." Bonnie looks at him wide eyed, but also relieved. "We hardly know one another. Do you feel the same Bonnie?" She nods she plays with the stem of the flower avoiding his gaze. He chuckles.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Bonnie looks up at him with she looks ashamed. _He's going to be your husband, are you really going to act like this?_ Bonnie's so lost in her thoughts that she does not notice that Enzo has placed his hand over hers. "Bonnie, I do not want you to feel this way. I want you to tell me how your feeling, please do not close up on me." Bonnie looks into his eyes she sees the gentle pleading in them.

"Apologies, I have been taught only to listen, never to speak. My family has always been this way." Enzo frowns. "How do you mean? You are to never voice your opinion?" Bonnie shakes her head. He tightens his hold on her hand she flinches slightly. He loosens his hold. "Bonnie has anyone harmed you for speaking other your father?" Bonnie eyes water silent tears fall down her face. Enzo gets out of his chair and kneels in front of her wiping them away.

"Bonnie, tell me what his name is." She looks down at him, "His name is Kai. He was my instructor, he was a nice man a long time ago, but he has changed and I do not know how it happened." Fresh tears start to fall. "What kind of father allows such a thing?" Enzo's voice is low, but calm. His eyes are a darker than normal. He takes a breath before he cups her cheek in his hand.

"Well, you do not have to worry about that here. You can speak freely without having to endure that again." Bonnie smiles down at him she feels that burden being lifted from her shoulders. He pulls her head down placing a kiss on her temple. Bonnie closes her eyes she feels him pulling her out of the seat onto his leg. Enzo pulls back he looks into her eyes their back to their normal color. He hugs her close to him she places her palm on his chest.

"Your Highnesses I have-"They were so lost in their embrace that they do not hear footsteps approaching. They pull away slightly, Bonnie looks away from Enzo blushing. "Apologies, I'm sorry I interrupted." Bonnie looks up at Jeremy with a shy smile. "Jeremy it's alright, is lunch prepared?" Enzo asks. Jeremy nods motioning the maids and servers to bring the food in. Bonnie get's off his leg and sits back in her chair. Enzo sits in his he smiles at her. Bonnie has not had what is before her, it smells delicious.

"It is lemon chicken risotto." Bonnie nods she never had chicken rice and whatever those green things are, she takes a bite. "This is very good." She says Enzo smiles. They eat their midday meal in comfortable silence. They spend the rest of the day together. Bonnie learns that he is a man of many talents. He is a really good listener. Sonn it is time for them to go to sleep. Enzo walks Bonnie to her door she smiles at him.

"I had a wonderful time, thank you." Enzo lifts her chin up he leans down and kisses her softly on the cheek. "I hope that you would and Bonnie, if you are ever in need of talking I'm here." He kisses her on her temple before he releases her. "Goodnight, love." Bonnie eyes widen. _Love? No, I can't do this!_ She goes in her room closing the door behind her she takes a breath before removing her clothes and changing into her nightdress. She crawls under the covers drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, so what do you think of this chapter and how does it make you feel about how Bonnie's been treated? And what about Bonnie's dream about Enzo? Why is she fighting how she feels? Let me know I love feedback! For those of you how are waiting for When in Paris I promise that I'm half-way through it, so watch out for it when it comes out. And please go vote on your favorite three baby names the poll will stay up until after chapter 24 so please do go and vote it takes like 5 seconds._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 He was there

(Enzo's POV)

Enzo wakes in the middle of the night due to hearing screaming. He grabs his robe and runs out of his chambers down the hall to Bonnie's quarters, he hastily pushes her doors open to find her thrashing and crying in her sleep. He moves to the side of her bed taking her hand and shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up." She only thrashes more. Enzo realizes that his method is not working and he tries a different approach. He climbs on the other side of the bed wrapping his arm around her and just holding on. Her tears cease Enzo lets out a sigh of relief. The doors open and in rushes in Bonnie's lady in waiting Victoria with her hand over her mouth.

"Apologies your Highness, I-" Enzo cuts her off with a wave of his hand. "I will stay here with her go back to sleep you can check on her in the morning." Victoria nods she turns around going back out the doors closing them behind her. After about 30 minutes it seems that Bonnie stops thrashing all together. Enzo places her head on his chest Bonnie moves closer to him. He kisses her hair lightly.

"Sleep now, love I will protect you."

Enzo wakes when the sun comes through the curtains, he looks down to see Bonnie rested against his chest he smiles. He places a kiss on her temple. She smiles in her sleep. After a few moments she stirs she blinks a few times before she looks up at him with confusion and agitation.

"Enzo, what are you doing here? And why are you in my chambers?" Enzo smiles down at her, "You were having a terrible nightmare, love. You were screaming, crying and thrashing about. I heard your screams from my quarters and I awoke ran in here to see what has cause you such distress."

Bonnie looks away from him her face reads embarrassment. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you." He takes her chin in his hand forcing her to look into his eyes. "Bonnie, you did not. I would wake up every night if I had to make sure that you are safe." Bonnie smiles shyly at him.

"What was your dream about?" He asks. "Kai had asked my father for my hand, I wanted to refuse, but my people needed me. It worsened after our marriage he would hit me and-" She broke into tears, Enzo sat them both up and hugged her to him, rubbing her back.

They stayed like this for awhile then a knock came at the door. "Enter." Enzo said as Bonnie stays quiet. Jeremy and Victoria both walked in. "Your Highnesses. Sir, I do apologize for interrupting, but there is a certain matter that requires your attention." Enzo sighs he slowly removes his arms from Bonnie. He takes her left cheek in his hand giving her a gentle kiss on the right. Bonnie blushes as he stands knowing she sees some of his sculpted chest in due to his robe shifting he smirks then fixes himself right. Walking over to the door he pause for a moment and turns back around.

"Bonnie would you like to accompany me into town once this matter is sorted out?" Bonnie looks up at him and nods, "I would be delighted." He smiles closing the door behind him. Jeremy waits for him. "How does she fare this morning your Highness?" Enzo stops, "She distraught, though I can only hope she will fare better." They continue walking to his chambers Jeremy smirks.

"So your falling for her?" Enzo smiles slightly, but says nothing. Once they reach his room Enzo turns to him. "I want to carriage ready within a few hours and have Victoria make sure that Bonnie eats." Jeremy nods with a bow. Enzo enters his quarters and removes his robe his clothes of the day are already out the bath must have just been made he cleans himself then dresses rather quickly. He eats a light breakfast before dealing with his guest. When he walks into his throne room he sees the one man that he hoped he would not have to deal with until he married Bonnie.

"Ah, King Hopkins what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The king turns around. "Apologizes for the untimely arrival, but my wife wanted to know if the preparations for the wedding are going as scheduled? Enzo clasps his hands behind his back he sighs. Then walks up the little steps to his throne he takes a seat.

"Delayed, given that my soon-to-bride is not ready." The king glares, "She agreed to do what is necessary for the kingdom! No delays. Where is she? I will get her to move things along." Enzo lifts his hand out to stop the king. "You will do no such thing, Bonnie and I both agreed to wait, I would rather she have me when she is willing. I do not wish for her to be uncomfortable or be pushed to marry me. No, until she decides the wedding is put on hold." King Hopkins nods sternly.

"Very well, do send a messenger to give us the news of the glorious day." Enzo stands he nods, "I shall, now if you will excuse me I have other pressing matters to attend to. Do have safe travels back." The king nods leaving the room. Enzo sighs he leaves the throne room soon after. He has lunch and soon Jeremy finds him. "The carriage is ready, your Highness."

Enzo thanks him leaving his room he walks towards the entrance. He sees Bonnie dress in a green and orange sundress that shows off her shoulders, her shoes are hidden under the dress. Her hair is in long waves with a orange peony in her hair. Enzo smirks knowing for some reason that peony is her new favorite flower. He walks over to her with a content smile on his face. She watches his approach her beautiful green eyes bright and full of life and that is what Enzo wanted to see, her happy.

When he reaches her he kisses her hand. "You look lovely." Bonnie smiles he can see a bit of blush on her face. "Thank you." Enzo nods he opens the door of the carriage holding his hand out for her to take. Bonnie slips in first then Enzo behind her closing the door. The ride into town is a quiet one. Since Bonnie has not been here long she is more fixed on the sights, not that Enzo minds he wants her to feel comfortable and just be her. He also likes how the sun reflects her perfect skin. Bonnie looks back then back out the window blushing. Enzo smiles shaking his head. _One day I will help you overcome your shyness, love._ Enzio then continues to watch her even when they get into town.

Enzo is not surprised by Bonnie's reaction to the town because of it's natural beauty. From the bell to the little shops and houses. To the trees that have cherry blossoms in bloom making the scene look so much more extravagant, though none of it compares to Bonnie she is as natural as it gets. Once the carriage stops Enzo opens the door, he gets out and extends his hand to Bonnie she takes it and steps out. She loops her hand through his arm which makes Enzo smile. Then he notices how tense she is beside him. He follows her gaze to a brunette haired woman by the name of Katherina Pierce, she was meant to be his wife awhile back, but she thought that his cousin Damon was the prince here so, it didn't end well, for her. Her brothers Klaus and Elijah disowned her and they left her here.

Enzo didn't find her all that appealing, but he wasn't going to just send her away. He gave her a room to stay at here in town she was disappointed to be living among 'commers' as she called them, which he put a stop to and since she has left him alone. But the way she was looking at Bonnie gave Enzo a feeling that she would try and meddle in some way. Enzo gently pulls Bonnie out of her sight and to one of the shops were she tries on a few dresses, Enzo buys what she wants when she puts on the white strapless gown with gold trim he knew that she looked like a Queen, his Queen. She walks towards him doing a little spin. Enzo stands covering the short distance between them wrapping his arms around her.

"So, is it too much?" Enzo is enhanced by her and leans down giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "No, it's perfect." He murmurs. Bonnie gets out of his hold and dashes back to the dressing room. Enzo smirks, but it soon fades when she emerges without the dress.

"Bonnie do you not want that gown?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, I've used up more than enough of your wealth." She walks out the shop. Enzo walks over to the shopkeeper.

"That white gown with gold trim, I would like to purchase it for my bride." The man bows going to get the gown. "Would his Highness want it now? Or perhaps have it delivered to the castle?" Enzo nods paying the man he leaves the shop. When he is outside he sees Katerina talking to Bonnie. His composes himself and walk over to them he sees Katerina with a devilicious smile on her face. He does not acknowledge her, and looks at Bonnie who is on the verge of tears. He wraps his arm around her in comfort.

"Katherina, what the bloody hell did you say to her?" Katherine fans her face. "Only the truth, Lorenzo. That she is not good enough to be your bride. She maybe a princess, but she lacks the fire that any would have." Enzo is furious, but he needed to take care of Bonnie first. He moves them to the carriage. Opening the door he helps her in then closes the door behind her. He turns to face Katherina.

"Princess Bonnie is more than enough for me, and she is at least of royal status you are not. I would rather be with someone who does not desire my wealth, but me. I will not have you speak ill-will to my bride, if we are to have words again, it will not fare well for you." With that he opens the carriage door and gets in closing it behind him and taking Bonnie is his arms. She weeps heavily. Enzo rubs her back and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Bonnie don't listen to her rubbish. She is not who I want." He lifts her chin with his thumb, then wipes away her tears. He smiles down at her adoringly. "You are." Bonnie gasps she leans into him resting her head on his shoulder. Enzo realizes that she had fallen asleep he kisses her temple just watching her. Soon they arrive back at his castle. He gives her a gentle shake.

"Bonnie, love were back." She wakes then looks away Enzo sees the blush on her face. He opens the door, she takes his hand and they walk back inside the castle. They enjoy a quiet dinner the part to get ready for bed. Enzo goes to Bonnie's quarters after he bathes and changes. He knocks then opens the door when she says. He sees her brushing her hair.

"Enzo thank you for today I really had a wonderful time." Bonnie as she turns around in her chair. Enzo smiles. "You do not need to thank me, love." He walks over to her. Bonnie stands and wraps her arms around his neck. Enzo leans down and kisses her lips softly and slowly. Bonnie gasps and doing so she opens her mouth to him he takes what he can and the kiss deepens. Bonnie is the first to pull back.

"Is something wrong, love?" Bonnie shakes her head. Enzo cups her cheek he's confused to why she pulled away. She kisses his cheek, Enzo holds her close.

"Would you like for me to stay with you, in case of more nightmares?" Bonnie takes his hand pulling him towards her bed. "Please stay." Enzo kisses her once more than they both get under the sheets and fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _Hahahaha! Y'all totally thought this was a Knocked up, Bennett update. Sorry, but no, though the chapter is for the majority already written I'm really giving you guys one more shot to vote before I post it. So tell me what you think about this chapter. I love Feedback!_**

 ** _And again if you need instruction on how to vote than just look at the last chapter of Knocked up, Bennett. Scroll down to the bold and italics it's really straightforward. Until next time._**


End file.
